


Retirement Plan

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Drabble: There’s more to Willie the Snitch than meets the eye





	Retirement Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing to frighten the horses  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything, I own nothing except my imagination  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George  
> Beta extraordinaire: thismaz

Willie kisses his kids goodbye.

They’re going to their mom in Florida, then back to school.

It hurts to see them go.

He’s a family man at heart. That’s the point.

Because who raises kids on a Hellmouth?

He can’t leave. Not yet.

His bar makes good money.

And if the price of family security is serving the hoofs and horns brigade, that’s okay.

One day Sunnydale will eat itself. He plans to be gone the day before.

It’s his retirement plan

Maybe then he can look at himself in the mirror.

Maybe his family can look at him, too.


End file.
